Vexus/Gallery
Images and videos of the robotic tyrantess Vexus from the Nickelodeon TV show My Life as a Teenage Robot. Gallery Miscellaneous Queen Vexus.jpg|Queen Vexus Vexus_mlaatr_26.png|An sketch of Vexus from "Escape from Cluster Prime". Vexus_mlaatr_30.jpg|Vexus in a promotional art of "Escape from Cluster Prime". Vexus_5.png|Vexus' evil glare. Vexus_0.png|Jenny fighting Vexus and the Cluster. Vexus_concept.jpg|Vexus' concept art with her design from "Queen Bee". Hostile Makeover Vexus_2.png|Vexus' first appearance in "Hostile Makeover" (also evil laugh). Vexus_3.png|"So, you dismantled the half of my drones, but we are legion! one day, soon, you will join us, and together, we will enslave the human race!" Vexus talking to Jenny. Vexus_4.gif|Vexus annoyed by Jenny's speech. Vexus_mlaatr_15.png|"But your words are meaningless! you will be a member of the Cluster before you know it!" Vexus threatening Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_16.png|"Be seeing you." Vexus escaping. Vexus_1.png|Vexus in her first disguised form. Vexus_mlaatr_37.png|Vexus dropping the disguise. Vexus.jpg|"My, what a difference a day makes in a young robot's life"Vexus after having Jenny corrupted into a monster. Vexus_mlaatr_17.png|"Once you warmed up, we can take over your pitiful hometown..." Vexus_mlaatr_18.png|"And then, this whole beauty planet!" Vexus giving a clear order to the corrupted Jenny. Vexus_11.png|Vexus with the possessed Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_77(1).png Vexus_mlaatr_77.png Vexus_10.png|"Give me those, mammal!" Vexus preventing Tucker from reaching the power box. Vexus_mlaatr_36.png|Tuck screaming. Vexus_mlaatr_76.png|(Tuck: My wild imagination, huh?) Vexus_6.png|"What a disappointment to lose such a fine fellow robot to the pathetic botched creatures, I'll just have to console myself by playing with this fleshy pup!" Vexus threatening to harm Tucker after foiling her plan. Vexus_mlaatr_20.png|"Oh, my beautiful baby!" Vexus saddened after Jenny threatens to destroy her nanobot if she doesn't release Tuck. Vexus_14.png|"Alright, good trade." Vexus releases Tuck in exchange of her nanobot. Vexus_mlaatr_14.png|"Foolish XJ9! someday soon you will join the Cluster family!" Vexus' first defeat. Tradeshow Showdown Vexus_7.png|Vexus' second disguised form as "Vee" in "Tradeshow Showdown". Vexus_8.png|"Oh Jenny, I'm not a member of the cluster, (Turns back into Vexus) I am it's Queen!" Vexus dropping the disguise. Vexus_mlaatr_78.png|"And you are about to become one of my loyal subjects!" Vexus_mlaatr_80.png Vexus_mlaatr_79.png Vexus_9.png|"You know Jennifer, you've got real spirit. I hope you don't waste it in defense of the meat people, because if you do, I'll crush you along with them!" Vexus talking to Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_25.png|(Jenny: Gracious! You and what army?) "Glad you asked" Vexus's evil grin about to corrupt the robots of earth. Vexus_mlaatr_12.png|"Robots of earth, throw off your shackles of servitude, the Cluster has come to liberate you..." Vexus_12.png|"And we only ask one thing in return..." Vexus_13.png|"Destroy the flesh warrens!" Vexus' speech giving order to the corrupted robots to kill the humans. Vexus_mlaatr_21.png|"Attack the flesh lubber!" Vexus annoyed as the robots are easily beaten up by Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_22.png|"We both lose here today Jennifer, I lose a glorious addition to the Cluster, and you lose your life!" Vexus threatening to have Jenny killed... Vexus_mlaatr_23.png|(Dr. Wakeman: You'll never destroy my daughter!) only to be responded by her mother. Vexus_mlaatr_19.png|"Your strength impresses me Jennifer, but you still have a featuring weakness...your loved animals!" Vexus having defeated Dr. Wakeman. Vexus_mlaatr_24.png|"Well Jenny dear, that's all I had time for today, but I'll be coming on you again, Ta-Ta!" Vexus escaping again. Around the World in Eighty Pieces Vexus_mlaatr_27.png|"Oh, it's you Krakus. This had better not be another one of your crackpot schemes." Vexus to Krakus. Vexus_mlaatr_28.png|"Just get to the point, you idiot!" An irritated Vexus to Krakus. Vexus_mlaatr_29.png|"Krakus, may I see you in my office?" Finding out about Krakus' failed plan, Vexus decides to warp him back to Cluster Prime to punish him for his incompetence. Designing Women Vexus_mlaatr_32.png|"That was meant to get your attention XJ9!" Vexus presenting her new machine to Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_33.png|"A cheese grater?! She has a gadget for everything! How can I beat her if I never know what insane gizmo she has up her sleeves?!" Vexus intrigued after her attack was easily undone by Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_34.png|Vexus escaping. Vexus_mlaatr_35.png|"But those infernal gadgets won't always protect you, Jennifer..." Vexus_mlaatr_38.png|"I will find a way to defeat you!..." Vexus_mlaatr_39.png|"Until then deary, Ta-ta!" Vexus taunting Jenny before leaving. Vexus_mlaatr_40.png|Vexus being noticed about Sheldon's activity in Jenny's house. Vexus_mlaatr_41.png|"What's he carrying? zoom in." Vexus interested. Vexus_mlaatr_42.png|"Ah! The master plan! Don't lose him!" Vexus finding out that Sheldon stole Jenny's schematics. Vexus_mlaatr_43.png|"So, this one fancies girl robots, does he?..." Vexus_mlaatr_44.png|"Then he is going to love me!" Vexus seeing Sheldon's affection for Jenny gives her an idea. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_45.png|QT-2 falling off Sheldon's rooftop. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_46.png|Sheldon pulling QT-2 into his house. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_47.png|"What happened? Where am I?" Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_48.png|"Oh hi!" QT-2 noticing Sheldon Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_49.png|"Sorry for crashing into your roof, my name is QT-2!" Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_50.png|QT-2 asking Sheldon's name. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_51.png|"Sheldon? More like, well done." Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_52.png|QT-2 smiling to a nervous Sheldon. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_53.png|"I was just flying through town and my rockets gave out." Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_54.png|"See?" QT-2 seducing Sheldon. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_55.png|"I'm so lucky to being saved by such a being strong and handsome man!" Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_56.png|QT-2 getting close to Sheldon. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_57.png|Sheldon explaining he already has an interest for someone else (Jenny). Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_58.png|"Is this her? A dunt, all this pointy weapons getting the way of... Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_59.png|"Cuddling." Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_60.png|QT-2 stares at Sheldon as the latter does the same. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_61.png|Sheldon having a fantasy of him and QT-2 kissing. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_63.png|QT-2 catching Sheldon. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_62.png|Flying... Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_64.png|Dating... Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_65.png|Playing... Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_66.png|Marrying... Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_67.png|and living as family? Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_68.png|QT-2 thinking. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_69.png|QT-2 faking despair. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_70.png|QT-2 sitting. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_71.png|QT-2's evil grin. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_72.png|QT-2 successfully stealing Jenny's schematics from Sheldon. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_74.png|"With these plans, I'll know her every weakness!" Vexus laughing as she morphs back to her true self. Vexus_QT-2_mlaatr_73.png|"And normally I hate to get my hands dirty, but this time I'll gladly make an exception!" Vexus_mlaatr_73.png|Vexus waiting for Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_74.png|"Today I thought we'd settle our differences, alone." Vexus_mlaatr_75.png|"You're the one who'll be broken, my sweet" Vexus' response to Jenny's taunt. Vexus_mlaatr_81.png|Vexus deducing Jenny's first move. Vexus_mlaatr_82.png Vexus_mlaatr_83.png|Vexus taunting Jenny with figuring out her grenade gun's function. Vexus_mlaatr_84.png|Vexus deducing Jenny's second move. Vexus_mlaatr_85.png|Vexus presses the weak point of the gadget. Vexus_mlaatr_86.png|Vexus deducing Jenny's third move. Vexus_mlaatr_87.png Vexus_mlaatr_88.png|Vexus almost getting hit. Vexus_mlaatr_89.png|"The electro claw! I see you still haven't fixed your faulty wiring" Vexus returning Jenny's attack to her. Vexus_mlaatr_90.png|"Your gyroscope has a favourite song, I think it goes something like this!" Vexus_mlaatr_91.png|Vexus flapping her wings creating a sound wave that reverts Jenny's attack. Vexus_mlaatr_92.png|"Insider information, dearie" Vexus' response of Jenny wondering how could she know all her moves. ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|"I know all of your insides, your outsides, your frontsides and your backsides!" Vexus_mlaatr_93.png|"And glass jaw!" Vexus punching Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_94.png Vexus_mlaatr_95.png|"Now do you understand? It's over, I know your everywhere gizmo and gadgets!" Vexus_mlaatr_96.png|"The stone grenade cannon again?" Vexus questions Jenny for using the same weapon again. Vexus_mlaatr_97.png|Vexus realizing that Jenny is improvising her attacks. vexus_mlaatr_98.png|Vexus getting hit. vexus_mlaatr_99.png|Vexus after a water tank fell on her. vexus_mlaatr_100.png|Getting electrocuted. vexus_mlaatr_101.png|Vexus trying to attack Jenny from sky (unsuccessfully). vexus_mlaatr_102.png|"It's over XJ9! You are out of time, out of options and out of surprises!" vexus_mlaatr_103.png|Vexus telling Jenny that her last weapon doesn't surprise her. vexus_mlaatr_104.png vexus_mlaatr_105.png|A terrified Vexus seeing the now mass destruction weapon aiming at her. vexus_mlaatr_106.png|Vexus panics and screams in horror. vexus_mlaatr_107.png|"That's it! I'm out of here!" Vexus escaping again. Toying with Jenny Vexus mlaatr 108.png|Vexus and Krakus dropping the disguise. vexus_mlaatr_109.png|"What's happening? They all went deactivated!" (Krakus: Impossible! unless, someone shut off the master power switch!) vexus_mlaatr_110.png|"What?!" vexus_mlaatr_111.png|"How many times have I told you!" vexus_mlaatr_112.png|"No master power switch!" vexus_mlaatr_113.png|Vexus threatening Jenny that the next time they meet, it will be the last. Escape From Cluster Prime Part 1 Vexus_mlaatr_115.png|Vexus during an attack of the Cluster on Jenny. vexus_mlaatr_116.png|"What? not even a scratch, that's it! I tried everything..." vexus_mlaatr_117.png|"Missiles, drones or robots, nanobots, Smytus, Krackus..." Vexus counting the number of previous attacks she has used on Jenny throughout the series. vexus_mlaatr_118.png|"ACNE!" vexus_mlaatr_119.png|"If I can't bring you to the Cluster, I'll bring the Cluster to you!" Vexus threatening Jenny. Vexus_mlaatr_120.png|Vexus teleportes back to Cluster Prime leaving her pad behind. Vexus_mlaatr_121.png|"Where is XJ-9?! Our attack is in its second day and still no sight of that irritating bot!" Vexus_mlaatr_122.png|Vexus explaining to Smytus that she won't enjoy the invasion without having Jenny destroyed beforehand. Vexus_mlaatr_123.png|Vexus being informed by Krackus that his machines are starting to fail to contain the humans. Vexus_mlaatr_124.png|"There's a surprise" Vexus annoyed at finding out the humans figured out Krackus machines' weaknesses. Vexus_mlaatr_125.png|Smytus insists on releasing the troops to finish the job. Vexus_mlaatr_126.png|"No! I can't enjoy my ensuing victory without XJ-9..." Vexus_mlaatr_127.png|'"She can't hide forever!"' vexus_mlaatr_128.png|Vexus wonders where Jenny is while Smytus decides to send the troops at once. Videos My Life as a Teenage Robot Music - Vexus's Theme My Life as a Teenage Robot Music - Escape from Cluster Prime Main Theme HD Category:Galleries